Barney's Celebration! (video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Celebration! is a Barney Clip Show that will be released on October 11, 2016. It is not to be confused with the 2016 Barney book of the same name. Plot It's time to celebrate with Barney and his friends for birthdays and holidays! Barney remembers that he celebrates his birthday and spending time for New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Join Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff for a special time of year! Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jared Harris, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Claire (Clara Blankenship) Additional Costume Performers * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Kyle Nelson/Jeff Brooks) * Barney (David Joyner) Series Cast * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Beth (Katherine Pulley) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Mario's Mom (Melinda Lea'l) * Mario's Dad (Rene' Mungia) * Mario's Brother (Orlando Rojas) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Lucky Clover the Leprechaun (???) * The Irish Jiggers (???) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * The Easter Bunny (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Johnathan Hayes) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) * Christmas Carolers (Christine Cunningham, Blake Davidson, Jacquelyn Lengfelder, and Sam Presley) * Santa Claus (Steve Jones) * Elves (Jeff Ayers, Kyle Nelson, and Adam Brown) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Darnell (Devante Warren) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) * Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) * Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # It's Time to Celebrate # Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # I Love Birthdays (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Growing (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # What Shall We Make Today? (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Games (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Someone to Love You Forever (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Happy Birthday to You (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Cheer for the Happy New Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration) # The New Year Dance (Scene Taken from: Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration) # Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Scene Taken from: Valentine's Day) # The Green Song (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # Lucky Day for St. Patrick's Day (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # Ten Little Shamrocks (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # The St. Patrick's Day Irish Jig (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # The Leprechaun Song (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # The St. Patrick's Day Parade (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # Hipity Hopity Easter's on It's Way (Scene Taken from: Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure) # Hooray for Easter! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure) # The Easter Egg Hunt (Scene Taken from: Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure) # Ten Little Easter Eggs (Scene Taken from: Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure) # It's Easter Time! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure) # Happy 4th of July! (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag) # You're a Grand Old Flag (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag) # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag) # Yankee Doodle Dandy (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: Guess Who?) # I Love the Holidays (Scene Taken from: We Wish You a Merry Christmas) # Jingle Bells (Scene Taken from: Gift of the Dinos) # Santa's Wrapping Crew (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) # Look Into Santa's Book (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) # I Love You Musical Director * Trivia * This is another home video to have musical arrangements for Big World Adventure. * Barney has his Season 14 voice and 2009-present costume. * BJ has his Season 14 voice and 2009-present costume. * Riff has his Season 14 voice and 2009-present costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 14 voice and 2009-present costume. * The Barney costume from "Big World Adventure" is used. * The Barney voice from "I Can Do It!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Let's Play Outisde" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "A Very Merry Christmas" is used. * The BJ costume from "I Love My Friends" is used. * The BJ voice from "Big Brother Rusty: China" is used. * The Riff costume from "A-Counting We Will Go" is used. * The Riff voice from "Barney's Birthday Bash" is used. * A scene from Barney's Night Before Christmas features Dean Wendt's Barney voice dubbed over the original ones.